Girl Meets I'm There
by LONGLIVETHEFANDOMS
Summary: Maya and Shawn stuff. Some seriousness, but also cute. Rated T 'cause Maya swears.


**Hello, GMW fans! This is a Shawn and Maya surrounded story, but the ships are Rucas and Joshaya in the beginning, and ends with Rucas and Faya.**

Maya's POV

Shawn.

Shawn.

Shawn... and Angela. She came back. I'm scared. She's moving to Europe, and he's going to follow her. He's going to be happy, and I'm going to go back to my normal life.

I'm sitting on Riley's bay window, just staring at the ground. Riley is telling me that everything will be fine, that I don't know for sure that he's leaving. She's trying her best, but they always leave. Riley keeps giving me the shrink wrap about dreaming and family, and I just can't listen to brainless hope anymore.

"Enough!" I shout, stopping Riley short. "Shawn is going to leave, Riley. That's the truth of it. Don't say that I don't know that for sure I do! They always leave. You're going to leave one day, too." I practically screamed at her. Except the last part, that was barely a whisper.

"No, I'm not."Riley said, reaching for my hand, trying to calm me down. But I was on a roll. "You are always so damn optimistic! You're my window to "rainbowland", but I'm your reality check."

She just stared at me with the blankest face I had ever seen on my best friend. "Please don't swear." But when I start, not even I can stop myself from taking it way too far. By now I was on my feet, pacing as I ranted. "This may seem like everything will be fine to you. He'll still write to you, he'll visit you, he'll still be your uncle. You got my hopes up that someday, there would be someone that will stay! Why do you have to meddle? It's my life! It's my nightmare! Let me handle it!" I stood there for a couple seconds, catching my breath. Riley's expression was unreadable. Suddenly, I felt guilty. I always do after I get angry. I shouldn't have yelled at her.

There was a knock at Riley's door. Only Shawn knocks. _Damn it!_ I think, and crawl through the window faster than Riley could say "come in".

Riley's POV

Maya's just upset. She'll be fine. She's letting off some steam. Uncle Shawn came in and had the guiltiest look on he face.

"How much of that did you hear?" I asked. "Enough." He answered as he sat next to me.

"I wish she hadn't hightailed out of here so quickly. I could reassure her that Angela's leaving and I'm getting an apartment a floor above yours." He said, smirking at me. It took me a second to realize what he meant. "You're staying here?" I asked, smiling.

"Yep." he said hugging me. We laughed and I hugged him back. I knew that some else needed to be here, too. "This is nice, but you know who could really us a hug?" We shared a knowing look.

Uncle Shawn sighed, "Do you know where she went?" I shook my head. Maya could be anywhere. "While, do you know someone who might know, or could get her to answer her phone?" I shook my head again. Maya would want to talk to me, and I would count on her boyfriend right now. Maya and Uncle Josh were going through a rough patch in there relationship. I don't know the details, but you can tell by the look on there faces when they're in the same room. She never smiles around him anymore, it's sad.

"While lets start looking." Uncle Shawn said, and out we went. I was early December, so there was a light snow on the ground. It was pretty, yes, but Maya had left my place without her jacket. I was already dark, and she could be freezing by now, even if she was in the subway. We asked Evelyn Rand, aka Crazy Hat, if she had seen her, but no luck. We called Katy and asked if Maya had gone home, and that just added another person to our little search party. Finally, we ended up at Central Park.

Maya's POV

I was sitting with my back against a tree in Central Park. Riley texted me like fifteen times, and Shawn called me. I didn't answer, I just wanted to be alone. Why can't Riley give me some space? I know she's worried, but why should she be? Riley cares way to much about my life, and barely care at all.

My phone rang, Shawn. I sighed, he was bound to say goodbye sometime, maybe it'll be easier if it's not face to face.

"Yeah?" I answered, my voice a little shaky, knowing what would come next.

"Maya, where are you? We're worried sick." Shawn said back.

"Maybe it's just the turbulence from the plane." I replied bitterly.

"I'm not going anywhere, kid. I can't. I just signed a lease for an apartment above Cory's, I can't leave for eighteen months, and by that time I'll have signed another lease. I've never been as legally smart as Topanga." He said, and my heart skipped a beat.

"Wait, aren't you and Angela back together?" I could feel hope rising. _No, hope never got you anywhere!_ I thought to myself, killing it.

"No, kiddo. I'm staying right here. I can't leave. I promised you that I'm here, and I meant it. You mean more to me than Angela ever could. It just took meeting you to realize that." I didn't know what to say. I know that people say that they care, but no one has ever made me feel as special as those words right there.

"Hey, Maya? Turn around." Shawn was there, phone still at his ear, ten yards away, smiling at me.

"Why do you all of the sudden care?" I said, voice shaking. I was still skeptical, I have never really let myself trust someone.

"Maya. I've always cared. And I always will. I know I'm not the perfect dad, but can I try?" He said taking a step forward, putting his phone in his pocket. _Dad_ , I thought, and I couldn't stop the tears. I ran to him, and we hugged.

Shawn's POV

I have never seen Maya cry before. I held her and spoke softly. I didn't know exactly what to do, so I just held her.

 **And that's the end of the first chapter. Suggestions welcome!**


End file.
